Automatic for the People The Rest of the Story
by CLK
Summary: This is the second in my Rest of the Story series. Once again, I added a small shipper twist to the end of the episode to give us the season we should have had.


**Automatic for the People: The Rest of the Story**

**A/N: This is the second in my Rest of the Story series. Once again I added a shipper twist to the end of the episode to give us the season we should have had. (keep in mind this was written after the episode without any knowledge of the content of the next weeks episode)**

** In my opinion it would have been very easy to have them grow slowly closer without having messed up anything else going on in the show.  
**

**C17 Transport to Andrews**

Much like that lonely night in his apartment many months ago, thoughts of the women in his life swirled in his head. He couldn't help remembering the disbelief in the social worker's voice last Christmas when he said he wasn't married, dating, or gay.

His mind wandered back through the years to his younger days. In the days of Maria Elena and Kate Pike, dress whites and gold wings actually meant something: guaranteed sex. He couldn't help chuckling to himself, how different things had been then.

By the time Annie, Jordan and Rene had come into his life, the days of the lust happy fighter jock were long gone. The women he attracted seemed to be more interested in setting permanent roots.

Ah, but now, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the only person he wanted. His brown eyed brunette. Well, she wasn't really his yet. But ever since her accident he was more hopeful that they were finally getting closer to what he'd been hoping for.

If only Megan was right. If he were good at making women fall in love with him, then Mac would be with him now, in every sense of the word. He'd have to work on that. Maybe make a little more effort to encourage her. She still needed some space after the horrible things that she went through over the last two years, but maybe he needed to nudge a little harder. Maybe waiting in the wings patiently wasn't necessarily all good.

Harm gathered his thoughts as the airplane hit the runway. He hadn't really come to any grand conclusions, but he did know one thing. Right now he could really use the company of his one time best friend.

**Mac's apartment Georgetown**

Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you." Mac smiled, opening the door fully to let Harm in.

"I'm still on California time and just didn't feel like going home yet, do you mind?"

"Of course not. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Anything as long as it doesn't have caffeine." Harm flopped heavily on her sofa. Mac's apartment was very different from his bachelor pad. Although, Mac was single too, her place had a more comfy feel to it, more like home.

"Here you go." Handing him a glass of juice, Mac sat down beside him. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. I found Oscar, Oozy, and could have gotten the girl." Harm half shrugged raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Could have gotten her?" Mac's eyebrows did their own acrobatics.

"Apparently, this old fighter jock still has it." Harm took another sip.

"It, huh?" Mac tried really hard not to laugh. Something was up, and she was determined to just relax and enjoy the friendship they'd lost for so long.

"Did you know I'm good at making people fall in love with me?" Harm set his glass down on the table. Mac choked on her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what the pretty red head told me just after I gave her a million dollar check and just before she kissed me."

"I see." Mac set her glass down beside his.The teasing smile that had been so firmly in place a moment ago slipped away.

"Do you?"

Mac furrowed her brow. What was he trying to tell her?

"I honestly had no idea what she was talking about," Harm shrugged. "I thought maybe you could explain it to me, and then while you're at it, tell me why the only person I want is the only one I can't have."

"Harm." Mac took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but wonder sometimes if giving you space means watching you slip away." Harm picked up her hand in both of his.

"You're not." Mac placed her free hand on his.

"I'm just not sure."

"I'd say it's more like you're closing the gap." Mac bit her lower lip, then offered Harm a bright smile.

Harm's heart skipped a short beat. It wouldn't be long now, of that much he was sure. Smiling back at her, he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Then I guess I'll have to stay the course."


End file.
